A Simple Kiss
by Potato-chan99
Summary: Minho's craving a kiss... Will he resist Taemin's temptation? 2Min, fluff.


The SHINee boys were tired. It had been a long day; not that it was different. Photoshoots, an interview pre-concert, the concert, and a formal dinner. It was exhausting, and SM Entertainment had been wearing them out. Their busy schedules and strict managers didn't let them interact with the outside world too much, so all five of the boys didn't even have time to date anyone. That really sucked, mostly because they were always around each other.

Taemin and Minho lay in their twin beds, secluded in their hotel room. Jonghyun, Key and Onew had slept off in the room across from them.

"Ahh, it's so cold~" Taemin groaned, his voice muffled underneath the comforter he had bundled himself in. He flopped over, lying on his stomach, his chin resting on his pillow. The adorable orange bangs he had trademarked since yesterday hung across his face, and he blew on them, pouting. He was exhausted, but how was he supposed to go to sleep in this arctic weather?

"Mmm." Minho replied, his exposed arms behind his head. Instead of sleeping, like his manager had insisted, he decided to lie in bed, stare at the wall and think. He never had time to these days, and that really bothered him. Just singing, taking pictures, doing interviews, making music videos and all that stuff had him stressed like crazy, and even though he loved it he still needed time to ponder.

Minho had been different these past few days. Not exactly down, but quieter than usual. He had been craving something. Not chicken, like Onew always had, but something more. In the past few nights, where he had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep due to their strict rehearsals, he had been dreaming. Dreaming about a kiss. A kiss with someone... Was it a girl? Who? All he knew was that every time their lips met, his alarm clock went off, and he would wake up, frustrated, trying to fall asleep and finish this annoying dream. But he never would.

"Taemin-ah."

"Yes, Minho-hyung?" Taemin's bangs covered his eyes, and he blew on them again, not wanting to take his arms out of his blanket and swipe them away.

"Have you ever... No, never mind." Minho turned around, squeezing his eyes shut, an attempt to fall asleep. "Goodnight."

"No, tell me, hyung. I'm listening. Now I don't want to go to sleep." Taemin smiled and sat up, holding his blanket like he was a small child.

"Well..." He turned back around, propping his head against his pillow with his arm, his chocolate eyes looking up at Taemin. "Have you ever craved... A... Kiss?"

"Uh... No, hyung. Are you craving one?"

"I-I think so."

"Then, why don't you kiss one of the noonas? There are so many pretty ones with us. I can name a few from the top of my head. Jessica-noona, Sulli-noona, Krystal-noona, Dara-"

"But I don't know them, Taeminnie." Taemin was so naive, it was adorable. "I want to kiss someone who's important to me, but I don't have a girlfriend. What should I do?"

"Uhmm..." Taemin bit his lip carefully. "I could dress up as a girl, and you could kiss me, right?"

"W-what?" Minho became flustered at the very thought of that happening. "No way, not happening. Good night, Taemin-ah." He flopped around again.

"Yah, don't do this, hyung! It'll affect you, and it'll be a problem when you perform!" Taemin flicked on the small desk lamp on the bedside table separating them, reaching his arm out to grab Minho's shoulder. He forgot that it was freezing cold and shivered, but just dragged his blanket with him and got up. Minho turned back around, seeing Taemin sitting at the foot at his bed, wrapped up in his blanket, his teeth chattering.

"Hyung, we have a big concert tomorrow in Japan. They'll all be disappointed if they see you like this." He said quietly, his young eyes looking down at Minho's.

"That's true."

"You know me really well, too. It'll just be a secret kiss, no harm in that."

"Mmhm."

"So, you want to do it?"

Minho blushed. "I-I guess." The whole idea was so weird, but it somehow worked out. He actually wasn't that comfortable with kissing anyone but the feminine maknae of the group, who's innocence and naivety was so useful...

"Oh, but hyung, I don't have to _really_ dress up, do I?" Taemin pouted, hugging his blanket close to him. His manliness factor had already been tarnished by his performance with Key in "My First Kiss", and dressing in drag was so uncomfortable.

"Nah."

"Then, we could do it right now?"

"Ehhh?" Minho turned bright red, telling himself, '_He's like a brother to me. A brotherly kiss, no harm in that, right?_'

"Okay~" Taemin leaned down, his pink lips gently touching Minho's without any warning. Of course, Minho was completely taken aback, but his body responded readily, kissing Taemin back fully and pulling his jaw in with his hands. It only lasted about three seconds, but when Minho opened his eyes, Taemin's warm lips were gone, and the maknae buried his face into the crook of his hyung's neck, snuggling into his muscular frame that was so perfect for his petite body.

"By the way, you're really warm, so I'm sleeping in your bed. Goodnight~"

Minho chuckled, readily giving back Taemin's affection. And within minutes, they were both sound asleep, an entanglement of bedsheets and blankets.


End file.
